To Meet Again
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Ryoma." The name slipped past Fuji's lips unbidden. FLUFF /Thrill Pair/ Rated T just in case.


****

A/N: Good morning! :P A little short fic for Ryo-chan's birthday. I just arrived back home from a trip to Nepal, and typed this up hurriedly, so pardon any mistakes. Sorry if it's not that good of a read, I wrote this on the plane and didn't get any sleep what-so-ever for the day, so.... Hope you enjoy! And for One Piece fans, I'll be posting another fic up sometime today or tomorrow. Just a short drablle. ;) Check it out if you like.

Disclaimer: PoT characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish for them to be...

Summary: "Ryoma." The name slipped past Fuji's lips unbidden.

Pairings: Thrill Pair

Warnings: Stupid fangirl incoming~

**To Meet Again**

"Did you hear about the transfer student?"

"Yeah, I heard he's from America. The freshman, right?"

"That's right. And my little sister just came squealing about him to me. Apparently he is really really cute."

Raising an eyebrow at the gossiping girls, Fuji Syusuke turned to face his bespectacled friend. "Saa, what do you think, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

Chuckling slightly, Fuji stopped a girl passing by. "Excuse me, but do you know about the new student that everyone is talking about?"

"Oh, good morning, Fuji-san." The girl smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. With beauty and brains rolled into one, the Tensai of the tennis club was, no doubt, popular amongst the girls. Of course, she noted, the respected Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu was just as sought after. She laughed gleefully inside. To have this chance of talking to them was an opportunity to die for!

"You mean the newly transferred in freshman, right?"

"Hm, he's causing quite an uproar." Fuji commented.

"But of course. The girls are all saying how good looking he is." The girl gave him a flirtatious smile and added coyly, "Not as hot as _you_ of course, but he's quite the catch. Apparently he plays tennis too, and you know just how much the school _loves_ our tennis team."

"Is that so?" Seemingly oblivious to her advances, Fuji titled his head to one side. "And do you know where he is now?"

"In the cafeteria. Oh, and by the way-"

"Thank you." Fuji cut in and smiled brightly at her. "Come on, Tezuka."

The girl frowned. Why was he ignoring all her flirting? She was one of the cutest girls in school! Pouting, she called after him desperately. "Don't you want to know his name?"

"Saa," his lips curled up into a smirk. "I know it like the back of my hand."

* * *

For the third time in ten minutes, he resisted the urge to smash a tennis ball into someone's face. Especially Horio's. The loud-mouthed youth had not changed a bit since he last saw him, and wouldn't stop bragging about his "blah blah years of tennis experience." Forcing himself to keep calm, he sipped from his can of ponta.

Incredible, it was only his first day back in Japan, and they were _already_ irritating him?

Then again, he thought, the actual worst aspect of Japanese schools were the fangirls. They yell at you, talk about you, fight over you, are obsessed about you, _and_ – they _stalk _you.

Tugging down his cap, he ignored the squealing and sighing of the girls. He came back to Japan, and enrolled in Seigaku High hoping to see his sempai-tachi (and hopefully play tennis with), especially _Him_, but if this was what he would have to endure-

The cafeteria doors slammed open and a whispering hush fell over the crowd.

"Isn't that the Captain of the Tennis club?"

"Oh gods, they're so hot!"

"Kyaa! What are they doing here?"

"Don't Regulars have practice right now?"

Cracking an eye open at the commotion, the boy tilted his hat up – to lock his eyes on two familiar figures. Both were worthy opponents, both taught him so much, but only one caught his attention. Liquid gold met a rare show of deep blue in an unwavering gaze.

"Fuji-sempai."

It was the first words the beautiful teen had spken since arriving, and his voice rang clearly around the suddenly silent cafeteria. There was a pause.

Smirking lips shifted into a nearly fond smile.

"Ryoma."

The name slipped past Fuji's lips unbidden. Hearing that captivating voice and the familiar sight of that cocky grin made him feel lost. To see the boy who left to America years ago, away from his arms; Fuji didn't know what to think.

"Syusuke."

Hearing the boy utter his name, a sharp relief pierced his chest. _'So it really is him.'_

"Ryoma." He whispered, and suddenly – _finally_ – the sweet feel of the boy in his arms; the slim arms hugging him back with just as much urgency; no more hazy mornings where he grasped at past memories; no more hours of praying for his love's return; no more pain at not seeing the younger boy for days, weeks, months, _years_.

"Syusuke." Ryoma breathed. His heart clenched slightly at the sight of the older boy. "I missed you too."

Three years away from home, from _this_, was too long.

* * *

Tezuka nearly twitched an eyebrow at the sight before him. Should he feel ignored or glad for his two friends? Seeing the normally composed teens holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow, was enough to make him want to smile.

"Buchou." Familiar challenging eyes glanced up at him. The fire in those cat-like eyes were unmistakable.

"Echizen."

Silence. Then, Tezuka sighed. "Both of you are excused from practice today. I'll inform the team of your arrival."

Not missing the grateful nod from the young prodigy, Tezuka headed towards the Tennis clubhouse. How he dreaded telling the rest of the team that their "O'chibi" (as Kikumaru fondly calls him) was back.

They make enough ruckus as it is.

**A/N: And that's it. :) Review if you please! It's Christmas afterall~**


End file.
